melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluffington (album)
✧ Please do not make edits to this page without OurMoonlight's permission! ✧ "Bluffington" is the second studio album by Melanie Martinez. It was released on Friday, September 28, 2018 by Atlantic Records through digital download, CD, cassette and vinyl. The album's production started in late 2016 and ended in early 2018. Bluffington ''debuted at No. 1 on the US ''Billboard 200 with 231,000 album-equivalent units, of which 127,000 were pure album sales. Background Bluffington is the continuation of Melanie's debut album, Cry Baby. Melanie started working on this album in 2015 and finished it in early 2017. It was originally set to be released in the fall of 2017, however, it was then pushed back to 2018. In 2017, Melanie said the album will be a visual album and have a short film to go along with the tracks. Melanie finished shooting the movie in January of 2018. On August 15, 2018, Melanie announced the title of the album along with announcing the lead single, Drama Club, coming August 17. On the day after, Melanie revealed the single's cover art as-well-as a teaser for the video which was released alongside the song the following day. On September 1, 2018, Melanie announced the second single from the album, Class Clown, would be released on September 7. Unlike Drama Club, this one did not feature a music video. On September 12, 2018, Melanie released a short teaser video for the album which featured the tracklist, album cover, and the first track on the album, Bluffington. On September 28, 2018, the album was released alongside the short film. Story Cry Baby, a strong and sensitive girl, is sent off to Bluffington, a disturbing sleepaway school that's hidden underneath a grandiose façade. Luckily, she has a sweet and unapologetic best friend named Angelita who sticks up for her when she gets bullied by the other students whose brains are under control by the Principal and his wicked staff. With the help of the magical friends they meet along the way, as well as an Angelic Spirit Guide, they are able to gain the strength they need to fight off the school's belligerent patriarchal conditioning. Primary Characters * Cry Baby * Angelita * Mom * Cashier * Bus Driver * Tronald Dump * Jimmy Tells * Molly McDolly * Big Bad Wolf * Hansel * Gretel * Johnny * Blue Boy * Basic Bitch Locations * Cry Baby's House * Molly McDolly's Burger Shack * Rolling Rink * 99 Cent Store * Bluffington School **Cafeteria **Drama Classroom **Gymnasium **Nurse's Office **Playground **Principal's Office **Swimming Pool **Tennis Court Singles * "Show & Tell" was released on August 17, 2018 through Atlantic Records and served as the album's lead single. * "Pink Slip" was released on September 7, 2018 through Atlantic Records and served as the album's second single. * "Bluffington" was released on September 12, 2018 through a promotional video for the album and was later the same day released on iTunes. Tracklist There are 13 tracks on the CD with 3 additional for the deluxe version. Over 35 songs were originally recorded for Bluffington, but more than half of them did not make it into the album. The standard edition of the album tells the story of the school Bluffington, the deluxe version focuses on other parts of Cry Baby's town such as Molly McDolly's Burger Shack and more. The songs on the album tell a story in chronological order. Deluxe Edition Cut Songs * Paper Planes * I Scream * Silence Says * Blossoming * Freshman Year * Ballpoint * Banana Well * Creedmoor * Building 24 * Grade A * Arts & Crafts * P.E. * Recess Trivia * Some of the original album title ideas that didn't make the cut were Banana Well, Creedmoor, ''and ''Building 24. * This is Melanie's second visual album. * "High School Sweethearts"'' is the longest song in this album, both on the deluxe and standard version, with the song length at 5 minutes and 11 seconds. "'Bluffington'''" is the shortest song both on the deluxe and standard version, lasting for 1 minute and 32 seconds. Category:Albums